Hunger Games Changed
by SuperKamiGuuru
Summary: It's time for the 74th Hunger Games and Peeta has caught the interest of the enigmatic Gohan for training. Peeta is trained by the enigmatic Gohan while Katniss works with Haymitch. This is a minor crossover with Dragonball Z. Gohan lives in District 12 and is a former winner of the Hunger Games. This is a terrible summary, so read and find out what happens!


**This is a crossover with the anime series _Dragonball Z_. Hopefully this will be a different take on the Games, where Peeta is the focus instead of Katniss. Also, I did change up the rules a little. The change in the rules at the end of the 74th Games where two winners from the same District would both be crowned is now in the basic rules. **

**By the way, don't own _Hunger Games_ or _Dragonball Z._**

Getting Reaped In The Seam

_Many years ago, the people of Panem rebelled against the Capitol. A civil war raged for years until the Capital finally overthrew the rebellion. To remind the defeated districts of their power, the _Hunger Games_ were created. Every year, two young people between the ages of 12 and 18, called tributes, from every district would be selected to compete in a battle royale to the death. __IF__ the last two tributes alive are from the same district then they both are crowned winners, as a sign of the generosity of the Capital. _

Peeta Mellark looked around the town square as he walked to his assigned place to stand. There were children standing around looking frightened, just like every Reaping. A subtle twist of his head and his eyes found the apple of his eye: Katniss Everdeen. Small and thin, she wasn't the most beautiful girl in the District nor did she have the best personality. But to Peeta, the girl was the only one for him even though he knew that she would never look at him twice.

He looked at the stage and saw the usual assortment of people onstage. The mayor, the leader of the town council, and the head of the merchant guild all sat on stage beside each other. None of them looked comfortable being the center of attention of the entire District and under the scrunity of the Capital's cameras.

He also spotted the two previous winners of the Games from District Twelve, Haymitch Abernathy and Gohan Son, standing off to the side. Haymitch looked as drunk as usual and Gohan looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. The pair contrasted greatly from each other. Haymitch had a large belly and sloppily dressed, dark haired and grey eyed like most of the people from the Seam. Gohan, on the other hand, was dressed in a fitted suit and stood completely still. His ebony eyes darted around the square, never staying anywhere very long, and his long black hair stood straight up in spikes save for a single bang that hung in front of his left eye. Gohan occasionally reached over to grab Haymitch by the back of the shirt to keep him from stumbling off stage.

A pop from the microphone onstage caused him to turn his head and stare at the flamboyantly dressed Effie Trinket. He suppressed a sneer at her chipper attitude. She obviously had never been in the outer districts for more than just Reapings, nor had she ever been anything close to starving like so many of his classmates. Peeta couldn't say that he knew the depth of suffering that so many of his classmates did, but he did know that this sorry excuse for a woman knew nothing of suffering. He listened to the drone of Effie talking and the video that they showed every year, talking about the old war. Peeta looked at the sky and sighed. 'Get on with it.' The video finally ended and Effie stepped back to the microphone.

"I just love that video. Now it is time to choose this years Tributes! As always, ladies first." The short woman reached into the glass bowl to her left and swirled her hand around the massive number of paper slips in the bowl until she snagged one. She held it up and opened it, looking excited at the prospect of a new Tribute. "And the female Tribute this year will be... Primrose Everdeen!"

Peeta took an involuntary step back in surprise. Primrose was only twelve, the youngest age allowed in the games, and he knew that Katniss would never allow her to put her name in more for extra food. Peeta felt bad for the poor girl, knowing that she wouldn't last in the games. The boy heard a noise and turned his head quickly to spot Katniss running out from her place in line. The Peacekeepers rushed to drag her back in line until she began shouting that she would volunteer in Primrose's place. The lead Peacekeeper looked uncertainly at Effie, who nodded to him. He allowed Katniss to reach her sister and comfort her for a couple of seconds before escorting her to the stage. Katniss stood on the platform, her face a mask of stone in front of the crowd. Effie smiled in her usual creepy manner.

"My, my, a volunteer! I believe this is the first volunteer from this District! Now what is your name, young lady?"

"Katniss Everdeen." As usual for the hunter, her answer was short and terse. She proceeded to ignore Effie's questions until the woman finally turned back to the microphone, only to stare when the members of District Twelve all pressed three fingers of their right hands to their lips and held them up to her. It was a sign of respect and thanks, usually reserved for funerals. 'It's a morbid thought, giving her a sign from funerals, but unfortunately appropriate for District Twelves chances in the Games,' Peeta thought.

"Alright, now for the boys." She reached into the glass bowl to her right and again swirled her hand around the paper slips. She grabbed a slip and pulled it out, holding it up to the bright sun and opening it. "The male Tribute this year will be... Peeta Mellark!"

Peeta was taken aback again. He had sort of hoped to be chosen so that he could ensure that Katniss survived, but his hopes hadn't been high. A nudge from behind forced him forward and he walked with the Peacekeepers up to the stage.

Effie simpered and smiled at the pair, gesturing for the pair to shake hands. Peeta held his hand out to Katniss, who looked at it for a moment before taking it. They were led into Town Hall and put in seperate rooms to say good bye to their families.

Peeta sat in his room, eyes on the ground, until the door opened. He looked up to see his parents and brothers come in the door, looking like he was already dead.

"You know, I'm not quite dead yet." His brothers laughed while his mother just looked sadder. His father stepped forward, hat in his hands.

"Son, I don't have to tell you what the odds are for you surviving. I'm sorry you got pulled into this." Peeta looked at his father, hoping that there would be words of hope coming from either him or his mother. When his mother stepped forward, his hopes rose briefly only to be dashed horribly.

"Well, at least we might have a winner this year!" Peeta looked at her oddly. She never supported him in, well, anything. "Katniss Everdeen is one of the best hunters I've ever seen. She's definitely a survivor." Peeta sighed. It was too much to hope that his parents would believe he could do anything but fail. The Peacekeeper ushered them out of the door and another man came inside.

Gohan Son looked at the boy who was sitting on the bench and holding his head in his hands. He had seen the spark of fight in the lad's eye earlier, but the spark seemed to have burnt out after his parents finished. Gohan cleared his throat to get Peeta's attention.

Peeta looked up to see Gohan Son standing in front of him. It had never really registered how large the man was until he was standing in front of him. Gohan towered over the teenager, making him feel more inadequate than before.

"Why are you here? Come to tell me that I'm going to die as well?" Gohan shook his head and spoke with a deep, rumbling voice.

"No. I've come to ask if you want to win." Peeta raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I want to win. I want to live as much as the next person." Gohan inclined his head slightly, conceding the point.

"Why do you want to win? Is it for the glory and riches? Just to survive?" Peeta shook his head as he looked up, fire in his eyes.

"Honestly, my survival is second in my list of priorities. My primary goal is keep Katniss alive, even if it costs my own life." A flicker of emotion passed through Gohan's dark eyes before they went back to their usual depthless black. He knelt down to bring his face even with Peeta's and grabbed the boys face, forcing him to look Gohan in the eyes. The tall man studied Peeta's eyes for a minute and let go, seemingly satisified with what he saw. He walked out of the door, unbothered by the Peacekeepers that tried to surround him as he left.

Peeta was confused by the visit, thinking about what happened until the Peacekeepers came to get him. They led him to a shining silver train, shoving him onto it when he stopped to admire the machine. He was led down the hall to a large train car filled with leather couches and tables covered in food. He sat in a large chair, jumping slightly when Katniss appeared next to him and plopped in the chair. Neither talk, content to sit and brood in silence until Effie appeared in the room with them.

"Well isn't this exciting! This train has all the luxuries and benefits of the Capital! I know that you only get to experience this for a short time, but you should make the best of it! We have the best food and drink we could get on the train. And we'll be in the Capital in only a couple of days! Won't that be a treat?" She was met with stony silence. The woman shifted uncomfortably for a few minutes until she smiled again. "Well, I'm going to try and find your mentors. Haymitch is probably in the bar car..." The brightly dressed woman walked out of the car to find the two mentors.

*****************************************************************************Gohan strode down the hall of the train, looking for Haymitch. He saw the man standing next to a selection of drinks, eying them with the experienced look of a conniseur and the appetite of a beggar. Gohan stood in front of the other man, cutting between him and the table of drinks. Haymitch looked at Gohan drunkenly, swaying slightly.

"What?" Gohan sighed.

"Haymitch, we need to talk for a moment." Haymitch snorted and walked away from the taller man. Gohan smoothly stepped in front of the man, blocking his exit and reaching for the glass in his hand. "Haymitch, I said we need to talk."

As soon as Gohan pulled the drink out of Haymitch's hand, the shorter man swung a formerly hidden knife at his throat. Gohan deflected the knife to the side with the hand holding the drink and grabbed the other man by the throat with his other hand, lifting him off his feet and slamming him against the side of the train. Gohan downed the drink in one swallow and grabbed the knife out of Haymitch's hand as he swung it towards him again. Gohan drove the blade through the wall beside the other man's head. Their eyes met and Gohan raised his eyebrow.

"We done?" Haymitch nodded and Gohan dropped him to the ground. He rubbed his throat for a second before glancing back at the drink table. "After we talk, you can drink. Deal?"

"Deal. Whatcha need?"

"I don't need anything. These kids need our help. I think they can survive, but not as they are." Haymitch nodded.

"OK. So what? You're the teacher, not me." Gohan shook his head.

"I'm going to take Peeta as my student. I can't work with Katniss, she doesn't fit my style. But she does fit your personality, surly attitude and all." Haymitch grunted.

"So we're agreed? I'll train Katniss and you'll take Peeta?" Gohan nodded.

"Yep. I'll go tell them."

Peeta and Katniss had been sitting in the train car for almost forty-five minutes alone before Gohan stode into the car. The tall man looked at Katniss, maintaining eye contact as he sat down in the chairs opposite of the pair. The girl stared at him aggressively until his hard gaze forced her to look away. He looked at Peeta.

"Peeta Mellark. Son of a baker, youngest boy in the family. Mother is critical of everything, father apathetic, brothers seen as better in every way. Even though an older sibling was eliable to volunteer in his place, no one spoke for him. Protective over what he cares for, which is why I find you to be adequate." Gohan looked over to Katniss. "And Katniss Everdeen. Resident hunter and tracker of District Twelve. Father dead in a mining accident, mother goes into a emotionally catatonic state, sister to a chosen Tribute. Volunteered for her younger sister in a rare display of emotion. Overall, I find you to be lacking."

Katniss and Peeta started in surprise at his frank dressing down of their lives. Katniss got on her feet and threw herself at Gohan in anger. The tall man kicked her legs out from under her and grabbed one flailing hand, bending it back and forcing her to arch in pain on the floor. He caught a punch from Peeta and twisted the captured hand, collapsing him to the ground.

"And that is why I find you lacking. You cannot control your emotions, you allow them to control you. However, your immediate response shows that you are willing to fight, so I find you acceptable for the Games." He released them both and she fell back into Peeta. "And Peeta's response is why I see him as adequate. He only chose to fight when you were in danger, even though his action was inadequate." Peeta helped Katniss back to the chairs while she glared daggers at Gohan. The man had taken them both down without moving more than a couple of inches in his chair. Gohan shifted to the front of his chair and put his elbows on his knees, looking intently at the pair.

"Now, as far as training goes, I will be taking Peeta with me. Haymitch has agreed to help Katniss as much as he can." Katniss stood up angrily.

"Why aren't you training both of us? Haymitch is just a drunk!" Gohan looked at her cooly.

"He may be a drunk, but he is also a former winner and skilled in his own ways. From what I've seen, you have combat skills but not any people skills. Haymitch may not look it, but he is well-liked and can help you to gain sponsers and such." Katniss persisted.

"But why can't you do that? You're well-liked!" Gohan's eyes became frosty.

"Training someone requires a certain link between people. Their personalities must click or contrast, but never clash. You are prickly, bothersome, anti-social and dislikable. You would never be happy working under me. But both you and Haymitch, for all the bad traits, do have positive qualities that draw others to you. Haymitch is the best fit for your training." Katniss sank down into the chair. "Understand now?" The girl nodded. "Peeta, we'll talk about your training first thing after breakfast tomorrow. For now, I'd advise you both to head to bed. Tomorrow won't be very fun." With that, Gohan stood up and walked out of the car. Katniss and Peeta looked at each other and got up, leaving from of different sides of the car. Tonight they could sleep soundly. Tomorrow would be a time for training and pain.

**Read and Review! Hopefully the next chapter will be online in the next day or two!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**SuperKamiGuuru**


End file.
